


Loser

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [33]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Donna thinks Harvey is a loser. XD





	

Donna walked into his office and stepped up beside him. For a few minutes, she didn't say anything. Then, "What are you thinking about, Harvey?"

He doesn't turn to face her as he answered. "I'm thinking about what my life would have been like if that one day had gone differently."

That one day. She knew which day he meant. It was one from years before they had ever met. Years before being a lawyer was anywhere near his plans. When he was essentially still a kid.

"Maybe you'd still be right here," she said.

She heard the tiny laugh-snort from his nose and saw the miniscule quirk of his mouth. "You think I would've gone into law?"

"Maybe. Who knows. Because you can't be sure you would've been drafted."

"Oh, I would've been drafted," he said, a bit of that cocky assurance she was used to creeping back into his tone.

"Okay, fine, you would've been drafted, but you wouldn't have made it to The Show." She's teasing him and sure he knew it, but that didn't mean it wasn't fun.

Now he did turn his head, eyebrow arched up his forehead. "That's where you're going?"

"Oh yeah, loser."

He sneered at her. "I would've made it. Starter for sure."

Donna pulled a face at him, lip curled up. "Definitely not for the Yankees."

"Get the hell out of my office," he snarled.

She couldn't help it, she cracked up laughing. 'Gave his arm a shove. "You are so easy."

He smirked at her. "Get out."

"I'll leave, but it doesn't change the fact that you're a loser." She's pretty sure he thought she hadn't seen the tasteful finger gesture he sent her way, but she did. She always did.


End file.
